


Christ

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Set during the wizarding war, Smut, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, cursing, inappropriate use of wands (somewhat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: It was a feeling he hadn’t had in many years, Harry decided as he leaned against a tree in the middle of a public park. It was the feeling of being alive, of life pulsing through his entire body.He missed it.





	Christ

**Author's Note:**

> This was based loosely off of a Gundam Wing fic that I adore, called Another Version of Events by a genius named Karen Seraph. Her quote that inspired it was: "I am going to fuck you, so listen. I want you to get out of your pants to do this, at least one leg. Keep the boots on. You hold my gun. You watch my back. I nail you to this tree like Christ. Understood?" Tasty, innit? Also, this is the first time I've written honest-to-the-gods smut in _years_ so talk to me muchly

It was a feeling he hadn’t had in many years, Harry decided as he leaned against a tree in the middle of a public park. It was the feeling of being alive, of life pulsing through his entire body.

He missed it.

He placed a hand against the man’s shoulder. “Draco-“

Draco lowered his head to Harry’s ear and hissed, honest-to-God _hissed_ almost in Parseltongue and if Harry’d known how fucking sexy it was he’d have been using it more often than just in emergencies. “I am going to fuck you, so listen.”

Harry was definitely listening. He nodded, feeling Draco’s soft hair brushing the side of his neck.

“You aren’t wearing any pants, are you?”

Harry shook his head, feeling a burst of blood flooding his face at the admittance of his lack of undergarments.  
  
“I want you to get out of your trousers to do this, at least one leg. Keep the boots on and have your wand in hand. You watch my back and I’ll nail you to this tree like your Muggle Christ. Understood?"

Harry’s body jolted in arousal and he sensed adrenaline suddenly ricocheting through his system, causing a full-body flush. “Oh, God,” he muttered harshly.

Draco chuckled darkly. “I’ll let you call me that for this time. In fact, I might just get used to it.” He licked Harry’s ear with one long swipe. “Follow your orders, soldier.”

Harry shuddered and struggled to undo and free one leg from his trousers, glad that for once they were loose enough for even his passion-clumsy fingers to remove without making him look too much like a fool.

Draco pressed Harry into the tree and slipped a hand down to lift Harry’s still-shod leg up to rest on his hip. Without any warning, Harry felt a slim… something poking at his entrance. He shuddered as the thin wand slipped inside and bit his lip. A muttered word later, Harry was empty and slick and _ready_ and almost to the point of begging.

It had been far too long.

With a slick sound, Draco slid in hard enough for Harry’s back to chafe against the tree bark. Harry wanted, _needed_ to close his eyes at the intense pressure building within, but he had his orders. He had to keep watch.

He narrowed his eyes to slits instead, gasping into Draco’s ear. He could barely see around Draco’s pale hair, but it was enough.

He arched his back, cracking his head against the tree trunk as Draco struck his prostate. When he lowered his head again he saw something most unwelcome.

Draco’s eyes were closed in concentration, his pink lower lip being torn to shreds between sharp teeth. As beautiful and hot as this picture was, of the icy blond losing almost all sense of himself, there was a cloaked figure approaching in a manner that it obviously thought was sneaky.

Harry growled, and could feel a tremor through Draco’s body from the sound. His wand was still clutched in his hand at Draco’s shoulder, and without much thought he threw a soundless Stupefy at the Death Eater. He then slipped his free hand into Draco’s shirt, retrieved a small compass-like item, sharply twisted the top, and flung it at the frozen prisoner. The Death Eater disappeared with a sucking sound, and Harry threw himself into the fucking, arching his back again and digging his nails into Draco’s covered back. He growled again, wantonly riding Draco with abandon.

Draco lifted his head from Harry’s neck and slammed his mouth upon Harry’s biting and _feeding_ from his mouth as if it were the nectar of the Greek gods. The steady thrusting shattered into an uncontrollable pattern, Draco hitting Harry’s prostate with nearly every slam in.

Harry tore his lips from Draco’s and sank his teeth into the juncture of Draco’s neck and shoulder, stifling that instinctive howl of completion ripping through his system. He could feel Draco gasping against the pain and pleasure as orgasm was ripped brutally from both of them, Draco following right on the heels of Harry.

They stood there, frozen in a tableau. The only movement was the harsh up down of the panting coming from both their chests. Harry began to relax, sliding down from the tree as Draco carefully detached himself with a shudder.

Harry leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder, mouthing the painful-looking purpling mark there before resting his head atop it. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He wiped his face on the bleeding mark, uncaring that he was smearing blood on his forehead.

Draco was equally uncaring as the sweat from Harry’s forehead stung the bite mark. “You don’t say?”  



End file.
